Raven, un ange perdue parmit les ténèbres
by Pikkah
Summary: Raven, dix-huit ans, rentre d'une fête un peu alcoolisée. Elle fera une mauvaise, très mauvaise rencontre lors de son retour chez elle. Une rencontre qui changera sa vie, et qui la mènera à Emmett Cullen.
1. Chapter 1, La Transformation

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je vous présente une nouvelle fiction que j'avais postée il y a quelques mois mais que j'ai -malheureusement- oubliée. **

**Bref, voici le prologue, l'intro, appeler ça comme vous voulez **;)

**Il se nomme « Transformation » , je pense que vous devinerez rapidement pourquoi.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**J**'avais beau me retourner, je ne voyais rien. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, même en m'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne derrière moi, je me sentais épiée,suivie. Cette rue, habituellement fréquentée par des voitures, des passants et des animaux errants, était déserte ce soir. Je n'aurais pas du quitter ce bar seule. Je n'aurais pas du refuser à Matt de me raccompagner chez moi. Non, encore mieux ! Je n'aurais pas du aller à cette stupide fête. Je leva la tête. Le ciel était dégager, de manière à ce que je puisse admirer les étoiles et la lune. Les nuages qui avaient inondés la ville la veille avaient disparue. Je pressa le pas et sera mon sac contre moi. Demain, personne n'allait retrouver mon corps au bord d'une route, à vingt kilomètres d'ici, violé et meurtri, car mon corps sera dans mon lit, sous ma couette, en train de dormir. Dans dix minutes, peut-être quinze, je rentrerait dans mon appartement, je donnerais à manger à mon chat Google, je prendrais un ou deux aspirines pour atténuer mon mal de tête et je m'endormirais dans mon lit habillée tellement je serais fatiguée. Pas de quoi faire un drame. Je détacha mon regard du ciel pour le poser devant moi, et me pétrifia. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année était appuyer contre le poteau électrique à une dizaine de mètre de moi. Et il me regardait. J'avanca un peu plus vite, et secoua la tête pour me chasser les idées noires qui m'envahissaient. Non, cet homme ne sera pas mon assassin. Ne soit pas aussi parano, Raven, reprend toi ! Il ne faisait aucun bruit. Le silence nous entourait. Seul le couinement de mes chaussures sur le sol mouillé se faisait entendre. Pas même le bruit des voitures qui circulaient quelques rues plus loin ne nous atteignaient. Je passa à coter de l'homme, et il ne bougea pas. Je me retourna quelques secondes après, mais m'arrêta net. Il n'y avait plus personne, et la lumière du poteau s'était éteinte. Il n'avait quand même pas disparut ! Je secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et me retourna pour faire face à mon chemin. Mais cet homme se trouvait maintenant en face de moi. Il porta sa main à ma gorge, et me souleva du sol. Je secoua les pieds, mais ils brassaient l'air. Je tentais de le supplier de me laisser, mais aucun son compréhensible ne sorti de ma bouche.

- _Vous n'êtes tous que des vermines ! Vous devriez vous agenouillez devant nous !_

**I**l me projeta contre un mur à quelques mètres de là. Je reprit ma respiration, tandis qu'une douleur me figea. Je retira un bout de verre qui c'était planté dans mon dos, et retint un cri. Ce type était cinglé. Pour une fois, je n'étais pas parano, j'avais vu juste. L'homme me regarda pendant quelques secondes, et s'approcha de moi d'une allure féline, tel un prédateur devant sa proie. Il me donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, ce qui m'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Cet homme,même s'il était cinglé, avait une force surhumaine. Je me tordait de douleur, essayant de crier en vain. Ma respiration était bloquée. Je tentais de la reprendre, mais n'y arriva toujours pas. Une paire de bottes se dressa devant moi. Je fermait les yeux, attendant les prochain coups. Le type leva ma tête, et planta son regard dans le mien.

_- Je doit avouer que tu est résistante, pour une humaine_

Je détourna le regard. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur meurtrière. Il m'assena une claque magistrale, et reprit mon visage entre ses mains.

- _Regarde celui qui va t'anéantir. Celui qui va t'arracher la vie. Celui qui va se nourrir de toi._

**J**e lui obéis. Malgré sa folie, il avait un visage magnifique. Digne d'un ange. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge inquiétant mais magnifique. Il s'arracha de mon regard et me mordis au cou. Une douleur inimaginable pénétra en moi. Chaque parcelle de ma peau était en feu. Je m'abandonna dans un cri de douleur. Cette douleur était horrible. On m'aurait arracher un bras que j'en aurait rit face à ça. Mon cœur tentait de battre, il tentait de mener le sang dans chacun de mes membres, mais s'en était fini. J'allais mourir. Ce cinglé m'avait donner de la drogue que mon corps ne supportait pas. Je ne verrais plus jamais mes amies. Je ne verrait plus jamais Google. Je ne verrait plus mes parents. J'allais mourir. Toute ces choses que j'allais laisser en suspend. Je ne pourrais jamais dire à Matt que je l'aimait depuis la maternelle. Raven, une fille de 18 ans, allait mourir violée et tuée aux alentours de Chicago. J'avais envie de pleurer une dernière fois. Mais même avec toute la peine que j'avais, je n'y arrivait pas. Au bout de je-ne-sais combien d'années de supplice, la douleur à mes membres s'atténua, jusqu'à disparaitre. Elle se dirigea vers mon cœur. Ce n'était pas la peine de dire qui allait être le grand vainqueur : mon cœur allait perdre, j'en était sure. Vint le moment où mon cœur cessa de battre. La douleur disparu. C'était sa, après la mort ? On se rappellerais pour l'éternité de notre vie, de nos amies et de notre famille tant chéri et on se mordrais les doigts à l'idée de ne plus jamais les revoir ? J'avais surement atterri en enfer. Je fini par retrouver mon ouïe. Des bribes de conversations me venaient. J'entendis une fermeture éclaire se refermer, puis un homme.

- _Cette jeune demoiselle a été tuée par un animal sauvage hier soir, vers 22h15. Nous allons prévenir la famille de Melle Raven Pawnee dans la soirée. Bonne fin de journée, Messieurs._

**D**es pas se firent entendre, puis une porte claqua. Alors comme sa, j'étais morte ? C'était sa, la mort ? Je pouvais forcement bouger. Sa n'étais pas logique. Je fis bouger un de mes doigts, vite suivit par mes autres membres. D'un coup, mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Je voyais les choses avec précision. Sur une lampe au plafond, je pouvait y voir les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, accompagnée d'une couleur dont je n'avait aucune connaissance. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. La seconde d'après, un mal de gorge horrible m'assaillis. C'était comme la douleur que l'on m'avait affliger avant, mais elle se situait dans ma gorge. J'avais tellement soif ! Je me précipita vers l'évier et ouvrit le robinet. J'avalais l'eau à pleine gorgée, manquant de m'étouffée avec. A peine avait-je ingérer le liquide qu'il ressorti instantanément, de couleur métallique. Puis, une odeur alléchante vint à moi. Je perdis tout contrôle de moi-même et couru jusqu'à la source de cette magnifique odeur. Il se trouvait que c'était une femme non loin de la pièce ou j'étais. A sa vue, je perdis toute trace de civisme et me jeta sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que je lui mordis le cou. Un liquide, son sang, coula in extremis dans ma bouche. Que c'était bon ! Jamais je n'avais gouter quelque chose égale à sa. Lorsque j'eus fini de la vidée de son sang, un grognement de frustration m'échappa. J'en voulais plus. Il m'en fallait plus.


	2. Chapter 2, La Rencontre

**Voici le premier chapitre, que j'ai nommé « La Rencontre ».**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**U**n instinct que je ne me connaissait pas me poussa à courir vers la source la plus proche. Cette fois-ci, la personne que je m'apprêtais à manger me regarda, stupéfaite. Elle me semblait vaguement familière. Je m'arrêta de respirer, et mon mal de gorge s'atténua, jusqu'à disparaitre totalement.

_- Raven... Raven, c'est bien toi ?_

**A**insi, je m'appelais Raven ? C'était un bien jolie nom. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'hochais la tête. La personne s'approcha un peu plus de moi. C'était un jeune homme, musclé, avec des cheveux d'un noir intense. Ses yeux, d'un bleu presque blanc, étaient incroyablement beaux. Une voie dans ma tête me souffla un prénom. Matt... Il approcha sa main de ma joue, et je pus y découvrir ses veines, remplie de sang. Une gène se fit sentir, comme une boule dans ma gorge, mais je me contrôla. Il me frôla mais retira sa main aussitôt : sa peau étais si chaude !

_- Raven... Tu est gelée... Et tes yeux sont d'un rouge..._

**J**e me voyais dans la prunelle de ses yeux. Une jeune femme d'un pâle étonnant, presque translucide. Ses yeux, rouges vifs, donnaient l'impression d'être condamné à mort. Ses lèvres roses avaient une forme parfaites : un peu cœur, mais pas trop. Ensuite venait son corps : ses courbes étaient majestueusement bien dessinées, prêtent à attiser le regard de n'importe qui. Et il se trouvait que cette femme, cette déesse, c'était moi. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je dis son prénom.

_- Matt ... ?_

**M**a voie était une véritable mélodie. Elle avait un aspect effrayant : tant de beauté devait cacher un secret, une tache sur un tableau blanc. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait. Puis je me rappelais pourquoi j'étais venue jusqu'à ce Matt. Un mot me vint, qui sorti de ma bouche avant même que je ne prenne l'ampleur de la situation.

_- Vampire._

**J**'étais devenu un vampire. Le jeune homme, qui me regardait bizarrement, écarquilla les yeux avant de tomber dans les pommes. Heureusement que nous étions seuls dans la pièce ! Je me mit à courir le plus vite possible, tout en garder ma respiration coupée. Il fallait que je parte loin d'ici.

**J**'allais si vite ! Et puis, tout ces cœurs qui battaient près de moi... Je n'avais jamais remarquer qu'autant de personne vivaient ici, autrefois. Des bribes de souvenirs me revenaient, me filant des maux de tête très énervant. Ils étaient flou, comme à moitié effacer : que c'était énervant ! Et puis, les souvenirs d'il y a quelques secondes étaient encore si net dans ma mémoire : c'est comme si ils repassaient sous mes yeux, comme si j'y était encore. La douleur à ma gorge revint, encore plus forte qu'auparavant. Il me fallait du... Du sang. Il fallait que je m'y face, désormais : je me nourrissais de sang. Et puis, je me posais des tas de question. Comment et surtout pourquoi était-je devenu un vampire ? Et puis, il y avait ce type. Ce vampire ? Je comprenais mieux ces propos, maintenant. Mais pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas tuer ? Pourquoi avait-il fait de moi un vampire et pourquoi m'avait-il laisser ici ? Pourquoi ne pas être rester ? Son souvenir rester encré en moi. Il était aussi net que mes souvenirs vampiriques. Pourquoi n'était-il pas flou, comme le reste de mes souvenirs humains ? Mais tout ce que je savait pour le moment face à toute ces questions, c'était qu'il fallait que je chasse. Je couru le plus loin possible de la ville, me dirigeant vers la forêt. J''espère que le sang animal suffirait. Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre sans cœur ni foi. Je ne veux pas tuer ce que j'étais avant. Il suffirait que je croise l'une de mes amies. Que je lui saute dessus, que je la tue. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir. Je m'approcha du premier animal que je surprit : c'était un élan. Je me jetait dessus, et il n'eut même pas le temps de se débattre. Lorsqu'il n'y eu plus aucune goute de sang, je jeta la carcasse loin de ma vue. Il fallait que je parte à la recherche de vampire. Alors je me remit à courir. Encore plus vite, encore plus loin. Il devait forcement y avoir d'autre vampire dans le coin. Mais c'était comme si ils cherchaient tous à m'éviter. Je chassais dans une forêt alors que je me sentais épiée. J'avais beau chercher, il n'y avait personne. C'était une sensation plutôt désagréable. Je soupirait et me jetait sur ma proie. Une nouvelle fois. Sa en devenait lassant. Un sentiment de sous-mission me transperça le corps, alors qu'un homme bond recouvert de cicatrice vint devant moi. C'était un vampire. Ses yeux étaient jaune, aussi jaune que de l'or.

_- Qui est tu ?_

**J'**eus envie de tout lui dévoiler, mais je résista.

_- Le petit chaperon rouge, sa se voit pas ?_

**I**l s'approcha de moi, me prit les deux bras par derrière et reposa sa question, pas le moins du monde gêné par sa position, ni par le fait que ses deux mains étaient prises. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, puis j'essayai de me libérer de ses bras. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il tira un peu plus en arrière, et un bruit sourd résonna. Un bruit métallique. Je m'avança et réalisa qu'il tenait mes deux bras, un sourire scotché sur le visage. Il m'avait arracher les bras !

_- Ce n'est pas parce que tu te nourri comme moi que je vais avoir de la pitié à ton égard._

_- Que je me nourri comme toi ...?_

**J**e ne comprenais pas. Je me nourrissais de sang animal, comme sans doute beaucoup d'autre vampire - que je n'ai jamais vu, au passage-. Il fronça les sourcils, et me demanda mon age.

_- J'ai dix-sept ans. Et toi ?_

_- Tu est jeune. Tu avait quel age lorsque tu a été transformer ?_

_- Je viens de te dire que j'avais dix-sept ans. J'ai été transformer il y a moins d'une semaine. Maintenant si tu permet, je vais chasser, j'ai soif._

**I**l fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois et retint une exclamation.

_- Va chasser, je t'attend ici. Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. Et puis, tu doit avoir des tas de questions en tête. Attend, que je te remette tes bras._

**J**'hochais la tête. Il prit chaque extrémité de mes bras qui était rattachée à mon corps,puis le colla tout simplement sur celui-ci. Cet homme était étrange, mais il pouvait m'aider. Je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je me jeta sur un puma, et m'amusa un peu avec lui. Il me griffa, mais poussa un feulement de douleur : ma peau était aussi dure que du granit. Je fini par abréger ses souffrances, et retourna près du vampire. Il me regarda de haut en bas et murmura un "suis-moi". Je lui obéie. C'est vrai que mes vêtements étaient en piteux état. Au bout de quelques heures, nous arrivâmes à une clairière où nous -lui ?- attendaient huit autre vampire. L'un d'eux, une femme, sautait partout. Elle avait des allures de lutin. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, et l'embrassa. Je baissa la tête. Les autres vampires me regardaient. L'un d'entre eux prit la parole.

_- Je me nomme Carlisle. Je te présente ma femme, Esmée, et nos enfants adoptifs. Tu a déjà rencontrer Jasper, qui est en couple avec Alice. Voici Bella et Edward, qui sont en couple eux aussi, et Emmett et Rosalie._

_- Qui sont en couple aussi._

**L**a blonde au allures de reine des glaces m'avait cracher sa à la figure, comme si ce n'était pas un évidence. Je dévisagea chacun d'entre eux. Alice était plutôt petite, et avait des allures de lutin. Bella avait l'air assez mature, tandis qu'Edward avait l'air de guetter le moindre défaut qu'il y aurait a reprocher chez moi. Rosalie avait effectivement des allures de reines des glaces, bien qu'elle pouvait avoir l'air - et être - gentille. Du moins, c'est ce don j'essayai de me convaincre. Emmett, quand à lui, avait l'air d'un ours. Il avait l'air joueur, toujours prêt à relever n'importe quel défit. Ils m'interrogea tous du regard, m'incitant à me présentée. Rosalie, elle, me fusillait du regard.

_- Je m'appelle Raven, et j'ai dix-sept ans. Je vivais à Chicago. Il y a moins d'une semaine, j'ai été agressée par un vampire, je suppose. La peau noire, les yeux rouges, et des dreadlocks pleins la tête. Je me suis réveillée à la morgue, et j'ai tué une femme. Je voulais me nourrir encore plus, mais j'ai croiser l'un de mes proches, qui m'a reconnue. J'ai prit la fuite, en gardant ma respiration coupée, afin de ne pas me mettre à chasser les humains. J'ai décidée de chasser les animaux. Je me suis mise en route afin de trouver d'autres vampire, et peut-être même mon créateur. J'étais en train de chassez, lorsque j'ai rencontrer Jasper. Voilà._

**M**a voix était tremblotante. J'avais tué une femme. Si sa se trouvait, elle avait des enfants à nourrir ! Je suis un monstre. Je croisa le regard d'Emmett. Il était remplit de compassion, de respect et d'admiration, et de curiosité.


	3. Chapter 3, L'entrée

**L**es vampires m'amenèrent à une villa tout simplement magnifique. Les murs étaient fait de bois clair bien que plus de la moitié d'entre eux étaient remplacés par d'immenses baies vitrées. Une clairière entourait cette même villa et une rivière coulait non loin de là. Emmett me jetait des regards toutes les vingts-cinq secondes, ce qui était très déstabilisant, tandis que Rosalie, elle, me tuait du regard à nouveau. Isabella me regardait avec un regard compatissant tandis que Jasper avait l'air méfiant. Les quatre autres vampires ne me prêtaient pas attention. Soudainement, Isabella s'approcha de moi.

_-Tu a dit que le vampire qui t'a mordu était noir de peau avec des dreadlocks ?_

_- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit._

**E**lle se dirigea vers Edward, les sourcils froncés, et ne dit qu'un mot.

_- Laurent._

_- C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble traits pour traits quand elle pense à lui._

**A**ttendez. Comment ça « _quand elle pense à lui_ » ? Il ne lit tout de même pas dans mes pensées, si ? Quoi que, j'étais bien un vampire. Plus rien de m'étonnait maintenant.

Carlisle, explique lui.

**C**e dernier hocha la tête et se tourna vers moi.

_- Certains vampires acquièrent, lors de leur transformation, des dons. Jasper, Alice, Edward et Bella en possède._

_- Je suppose que celui d'Edward est de lire dans les pensées._

_- Exact. Jasper lit les émotions des gens et peux les influencer, Alice voit de qui est susceptible d'arriver et Bella a un bouclier mental._

_- Et moi, ai-je un « don » ?_

_- Nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant. Chez certains vampires il se manifeste bien longtemps après la transformation. Parfois il est tellement faible qu'on ne le soupçonne même pas._

**J**e hochais la tête. Des dons, rien que ça ! Il serait drôle que des lasers me sortent des yeux, comme ce gars dans _X-men_. Quoi que, finalement non. Je pourrait les « activés » sans même le vouloir. Trop dangereux. Mais ça serait bien que j'en possède un.

_- N'espère pas trop, ça n'arrive qu'a un vampire sur dix._

**J**e jetait un regard noir à Edward et soupirais. Il avait raison. J'avais espérer rentrer chez moi saine et sauve, et regardons où j'en suis !

Nous étions entrés dans le salon sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Alors que mes sens sont décuplés. Un vampire attardé, c'est possible ? Je serait unique en mon genre. Le rouquin esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et se tourna vers sa compagne avant de la prendre pour aller je-ne-sais-où.

_- Je vais en cuisine, il serait étonnant que Jacob et Seth ne viennent pas aujourd'hui._

_- Moi je doit aller à l'hôpital, j'ai promis de prendre le tour du docteur Tellier, il doit aller à un enterrement._

**E**smée déposa un baiser sur la joue du blond et ils partirent dans des directions opposés. Jacob et Seth ? Des vampires ? Vu la soif que j'éprouve, il serait impossible que ce soit des humains. Comment feraient-ils pour supporter ce sang ?

_- Une partie ?_

**E**mmett me regardait depuis le canapé, une manette dans la main et un sourire enfantin sur le visage.

_- Je vais t'exploser._

_- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerais !_

**J**e m'assis à coter de lui et pris la manette qu'il me tendais. C'était un jeu dont je ne connaissais aucune règle. De plus, j'avais du mal à manier ma manette. Je ne suis pas vraiment une gameuse !

Au bout de deux partie à observer le moindre de ces gestes, je compris la technique, et le battait à plate couture.

_- T'a du tricher !_

_- Comment voudrais-tu que je triche ? _

**J**e me retenais de rire mais l'attitude du vampire en face de moi ne pouvait que m'y forcer. Un bruit de page arrachée vint interrompre ce moment, et nous tournâmes tout deux la tête vers une vampire apparemment furieuse vu les regards noirs qu'elles nous lançait même si j'héritais des regards les plus sombres. Je soupirait et me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée ouverte.

_- Raven ,attend !_

_- Laisse moi, Emmett. S'il te plait._

**J**e pris la direction de la forêt. Il aurait été dur de ne pas me diriger vers elle puisqu'elle entourait la villa. Je courrait quelques minutes sans faire attention à ce qui m'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur nauséabonde m'emplit les narines et qu'un grognement retentissait derrière moi. Je me retournais lentement et fus nez à nez avec un loup. Pas de ceux qui sont menacés. Un loup de deux bon mètres cinquante de haut, avec la gueule grande ouverte, les crocs sorties et apparemment une dent contre moi.


End file.
